


Hush

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castiel in Panties, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Finger Sucking, M/M, Office Sex, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Dean has a kink for bending his boyfriend over and fucking him in the middle of his office? He just needs to make sure that both him and Cas stay quiet while they do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> The summary for this sucks, I know, I know, take pity on me, please. I wrote this because I wanted to do something with finger sucking because I love that kink and I haven't done much with it in the past so this is just a short little something to hopefully hold you guys over, I'm currently working on finishing up a longer more plotty A/B/O fic that I'm hoping that you guys will like!! So, for now, just take this and hopefully you'll like it!!!

Castiel whimpered, arching against Dean as he felt Dean thrust into him slow and teasing. That was Dean’s game, alternating slow and teasing thrusts with hard fast ones that drove Cas crazy. “Hey, shhh,” Dean soothed, smoothing one hand over Cas’ side. “You know that we have to be quiet, babe,” Dean chided, and Castiel squirmed.

“Dean, please,” Castiel whined, and Dean snapped his hips forwards causing a choked little moan to escape Cas’ throat.

“You make all the noise you want when we get home, but right now you gotta be a good boy and keep that pretty mouth shut,” Dean said, rolling his hips a little harder into Cas. Castiel nodded, biting his lip and pressing his fingers harder into Dean’s desk. They shouldn’t have been doing it, not in the middle of Dean’s office, but Dean couldn’t help it if he just so happened to have a kink for bending his young, perfect boyfriend who doubled as his secretary over his desk and fucking him right there and then. And Cas couldn’t help the fact that he was totally willing and more than happy to oblige to Dean’s kinks and desires _especially_ if they involved Dean’s cock in his ass.

Dean pressed a line of kisses to Cas’ neck as he got into a harsher rhythm, knowing that even though he wished that they did they didn’t have all the time in the world and after all they did have to be quick. He rocked his body into Cas’, his hips snapping forwards causing Cas to do everything he could to bite back moans and whines that he so desperately wanted to let loose. And he couldn’t help himself when Dean angled his thrusts perfectly and drove right into Cas’ prostate. Cas let loose a moan, and even though it probably wouldn’t have been heard outside of Dean’s office, it was enough. Dean brought one hand up to Cas’ mouth, sticking out two fingers. “Suck,” he demanded, and Cas obliged, opening his mouth obediently and accepting the two fingers to rest on his tongue. “You gonna be quiet for me now?” Dean inquired as he felt the heat in his lower belly beginning to uncoil. Cas hummed and nodded as Dean felt his tongue swirl around his fingers, hot and wet and just fucking perfect. “Good.”

Dean thrust into Cas even harder, the desk beginning to jolt a little across the carpeted floor with every move of his hips. Cas was letting loose little noises around Dean’s fingers and Dean could tell that he wasn’t the only one who was getting close. “You close, angel?” Dean inquired, earning a hurried nod from Castiel. Dean smiled, nipping at the skin of Cas’ neck. “Good. Can’t wait to see it, you always look so pretty when you come like this, sweetheart, bent over and wanting more, trying to keep those desperate noises in,” Dean began, his thrusts turning erratic by now. Castiel moaned softly around Dean’s fingers and one side of Dean’s mouth quirked up. “I know, baby, I know,” Dean soothed softly, pressing more tender kisses to the skin of Cas’ neck before mouthing hotly at the skin there. The feeling sent shivers down Cas’ spine, his eyelids fluttering shut as he felt his orgasm near, the heat inside of him beginning to fan out, running through his veins like electricity. He shoved his hips back against Dean’s and if it weren’t for Dean’s slacks then the sound of skin slapping against skin would have been terribly loud, filling the room.

Dean noted the way Cas’ hips moved in needy little circles and he let out a soft groan into Cas’ neck at the feeling, the sight. It only brought him closer to the edge. To top it all off there were the little noises that were falling from Cas’ mouth, little grunts and moans and whines that were so soft they were barely audible; but Dean always caught them. He didn’t have the heart to chastise Cas about them though. He knew that even if Cas’ mouth was occupied he could never be completely quiet. Not that Dean was necessarily arguing though, he always did love the noises that Cas made, especially when he was close. And boy, Dean could tell that he was. His breath was hitching and his hips were moving back even more greedily, and Dean knew that it was only a matter of thrusts before Cas came. So he gave him a few more thrusts, but not before whispering, “Come for me, angel,” right in Cas’ ear, nipping at the lobe. Sure enough, that got Cas and Cas let out a long whimper around Dean’s fingers as he came, his hips slowly stilling as he came all over Dean’s desk. Dean groaned at the sight muttering, “Fuck, Cas,” a few times before he was coming to, filling Cas up with a muffled groan as his hips stuttered.

The two stayed like that for a moment before Dean finally pulled his fingers out of Cas’ mouth and slowly unplastered himself from Cas’ body, letting his cock slip out of Cas, Cas letting out a soft whine in response. Dean didn’t leave him empty for long though. He grabbed the butt plug that had previously been in Cas before the whole fucking thing and he slipped it past Cas’ rim, just a drop of come sliding down Cas’ thigh, the rest kept inside of him. 

Castiel sighed happily at the feeling, waiting a few seconds before leaning down to grab his panties and his slacks, pulling them back up and tucking his shirt in, buckling up his belt as Dean did the same, tucking himself back into his boxers and slacks. Castiel turned to him with a blissed out little smile that Dean easily returned. “You were so so good for me, sweetheart,” Dean praised, drawing Cas forwards for a slow, sweet kiss. Cas pulled away and rubbed his nose against Dean’s.

“You want me to clean off your desk?” Castiel inquired, and Dean shook his head.

“Nah, you cleaned it last time,” Dean told him, pressing one last kiss to Cas’ lips before pulling away. “I do have papers you need to send to Marketing though,” Dean went on, and Castiel groaned. Dean smiled a little, looking over at Cas. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” Dean told Cas, a little twinkle in his eye that Cas couldn’t help but grin at.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you what you guys thought!!! Maybe you like these short lil' tidbits or maybe you like really detailed filthy sex, you tell me!! My tumblr is [right here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you need me for anything or just want to talk to me, either one is cool :) Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
